


Fingerprints

by echolehane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolehane/pseuds/echolehane
Summary: Thing is, though, when things are dirty, they leave marks. And when hands are dirty, they leave fingerprints.





	Fingerprints

Buffy’s always known Faith is the dark slayer.

There’s a lot of things she thinks of when she thinks dark. She thinks of night, and of tar, and of dirt.

Thing is, though, when things are dirty, they leave marks.

And when hands are dirty, they leave fingerprints.

Faith’s prints are all over her body. All the sparring sessions, all the fights. All the times that Faith’s punches have left bruises for days; her punches the only thing that really mars Buffy’s skin. Her kisses leave marks almost longer than her punches, the force of her lips on Buffy’s forehead almost shocking her even as she remembers it.

Her prints are all over demons. Countless vampires have been turned to dust thanks to her hands, her punches leaving marks on demons even when they don’t die. The number of stakes that Faith’s hands have touched probably can’t even be counted.

Her prints are all over Buffy’s family and friends. They’re on Willow, from when Faith kidnapped her and held a knife to her throat. They’re on Xander, from when Faith practically assaulted him. They’re on her mother, on Dawn, on Riley and Giles and so many more people that Buffy can’t think of. Each person Faith’s come into contact with has been touched by her hands, dirty fingerprints left on their skin.

Over time, her prints became more physical. Each place she visited, she left her mark. The Bronze, and her favourite song they would always play. The library, and her favourite weapons cache hidden behind the locked gate. The cemetery, where she’s slayed countless vampires.

Not only that, her prints have been left in Buffy's memories. They flood her mind constantly. The stake-stealing, the forehead kiss, the look in her eyes after they returned to their own bodies. Slaying vampire by her side, walking the streets at night with her, and her coming over to visit one Christmas Eve, bringing gifts wrapped in newspaper.

Most of all, her prints have been left on Buffy’s dreams. In every regular dream she has. In the dreams where she’s lost in the mall, the dreams where she’s in bed, the dreams where she’s at school. She also infiltrates the Slayer dreams. The shared dreams. The dreams where she can feel Faith’s presence almost as though it’s physical, as though the brunette is right beside her. It’s as comforting as it is freaky.

And right now, Buffy knows Faith is probably on a train or a bus to nowhere or somewhere or anywhere, just getting the hell out of Sunnydale. And Buffy can’t help but wonder just how dirty her fingers are from leaving prints all over Buffy’s life.

 


End file.
